


Cough Syrup

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bit Angsty?, Established Relationship, I miss moon bin, M/M, Mentions of self deprecation, No one else really mentionated sorry, Tried to be soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: Dongmin knew what he would see but the image still broke his heart. Bin was looking at him with swelled and red rimmed eyes, puffy for the crying that he surely did the whole afternoon. His cute nose was red too and the extremes of his large lips were down. Dongmin couldn’t stand watching his boyfriend in such a state.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how title this so I just put that as the song just because,,,

The moon hanged high in the dark sky when Dongmin came back from his solo photoshop. He was tired, his muscles ached like fire running through them. He had to run around changing clothes, getting in poses, and the annoying director kept asking him –not so politely- for more serious gazes, for sexy ones. Dongmin never thought he could have that sexiness; his mind knew about someone who could.

Dongmin understood he had to keep working, though. For the well of ASTRO, for the well of his own career. He wanted to be known and popular with his group, the boys who were there for him in the good and the bad. Astro was his other family after all, and didn’t have much sense for him to be the only one recognized, that was why he always tried hard enough to promote.

He carried his aching body through the door of the dorms, he could only think about having his body well rested on his bed. Before doing do, he went to the kitchen and grab a cup of water from the table and then crossed the small and messy living room to get to his bedroom. He was glad he had his own room so he didn’t wake up the other members by shuffling. When he entered, the first thing he noticed were the quiet sniffles coming from the silhouette in his bed, buried under the blankets, and his heart ached more than his muscles did. Dongmin got closer and sited on the extreme of the bed, trying not to invade too much even if it was his bed.

“Baby, shh. It’s okay” His hand traveled and cared the soft strands of black hair.

The figure started moving the blankets out of his face to get a good look of him. Dongmin knew what he would see but the image still broke his heart. Bin was looking at him with swelled and red rimmed eyes, puffy for the crying that he surely did the whole afternoon. His cute nose was red too and the extremes of his large lips were down. Dongmin couldn’t stand watching his boyfriend in such a state.

“You came back… I missed you” Bin’s voice was hoarse.

“Of course I’m back, I can’t stay too long without you, you know that” Dongmin tried to smile softly at him, he just wanted Bin to be happy again. And kind of it worked, because Bin eyes shined a bit. He had missed it, miss the huge grins and sparkly eyes.

Neither of them said something for a few minutes, Bin staring at him, probably thinking, and Dongmin caressing his smooth hair.

“You said you wouldn’t cry anymore, babe” Dongmin saw Bin eyes lost the shine and instead feel guilty for it.

“I know, I just… I was watching some videos of you, guys… and, you do very good as five, I…-“ Bin stopped himself, his lips were trembling and his eyes filled with tears. It was rare Bin let Dongmin see such weakness on him. He continued and whispered “I don’t think you need me, Dongmin” The tears escaped from his dark pupils and Dongmin felt miserable himself.

“Oh, Bin. Please don’t say so, it’s not true” He quickly stood and took of his tight denim pants, only to get under the warm blankets and get closer to embrace his boyfriend.

“I know, but… if someone new saw you guys, a new person who’ll be aroha, they wouldn’t even notice I’m missing…” Bin swallowed. Dongmin knew he was going to continue, so he just kept touching Bin, showing his attention with it.  
“You guys are doing so good by yourself and I’m happy and proud, but that also makes me feel… insecure” His voice was smaller now and Bin got closer into his arms and laid his head on Dongmin’s chest, Dongmin could almost feel the amount of frustration growing inside his boy and he tightened his arms around him.

“You shouldn’t feel that way, baby…” Dongmin tried his softest voice, the honesty running through it, too. “We need you, you are important”

“I’m not the main vocal, or the visual, or the main dancer, or the main rapper… What’s my part in the group then, Dongmin? What am I good at?” The self-disappointment in bin’s voice made Dongmin frown.

“You’re good at all of it, Binnie” Bin scoffed at Dongmin’s words but he wouldn’t give up.

“Hey, listen to me. You have such an amazing personality in stage that make everyone keep watching at you” Bin wasn’t crying anymore, but his breathing was still irregular. He tried to relax with Dongmin’s calm voice. “you have that neatly way of dancing with so much passion that people stares in awe. And your voice is like heaven too, so honey-like and clear” Dongmin’s voice sounded confident, enough to make Bin feel a bit better. But he hadn’t finish. “You may not notice yourself but we all look up at you, you can performance so well and that’s something we have to learn from you. We have been troubling for your absence and we need you so, so much.” Bin was almost completely relaxed in his arms now. “And if you don’t believe me, ask aroha. They have noticed too, and they miss you a lot, too” Bin snuggled closer to him, warm bodies fully linked.

They stayed like that, quietly. The unique thing being heard was their soft breathing.

“How do you always know what to say to make me feel good? it’s not fair, Min” Bin didn’t sound as sad anymore, and Dongmin’s heart bitted happily.

“It’s just the truth, baby. Please believe me, I don’t want you to never feel that way, because you’re important to us… to me” 

“I’m going to cry again if you keep saying those sappy things” Dongmin heard Bin’s emotion on his voice, so he stopped for a while.

“Minnie?” Bin sounded peaceful now, his voice low.

“Yeah?”

“I love you” Dongmin smiled against Bin’s head.

“I know that, Binnie. I love you too, so much that hurts me when you’re hurt”

“I told you not to…” Bin said as silent tears came out. Dongmin understood it was Bin’s need to unburden, to let his emotions out and Dongmin hugged him any tighter possible.  
“Now I feel guilty for keeping you awake all this time; you must have a schedule later”

“I think I don’t have much… you know what? I’ll say I’m sick, and we’ll spend the whole day at bed, what do you think?”

“sick of what?” Bin sounded amused, and touched. The wide grin, the one that Dongmin loved, heard on his voice.

“sprained my arm?”

Bin punched him. “asshole”

Dongmin laughed. “well, I’ll say I caught a cold, happy? Now let’s sleep, my photoshop was a pain in the ass”

“oh right, babe. How was it?” Bin’s fingertips moved around his back.

“the director kept wanting me to look sexy, you know I suck at it” Dongmin pouted.

“you don’t! you’re good at it, you have that special gaze you make”

“Well, I know. But I just kept thinking about someone I know that does it better than me”

Bin cutely giggled. “Is that me?”

Dongmin hummed in confirmation.

“Minnie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sexier than you”

“Obviously, smoking hot”

Bin laughed at loud and Dongmin felt that everything would be okay for the long coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need sweet Binwoo;-;
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
